dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Comic Cavalcade Vol 1 24
. While the duo was distracted about the fact, a person steals the Grundy's picture, fleeing by the fire escape and making a getaway with a car. The criminal escapes to the Gotham Mountain, where he enters the Gotham Observatory. When the Emerald Knight and Doiby comes into the observatory, the criminal press a button, swinging around the telescope and knocking out the heroic duo. After it, GL and Doiby are tied by the villain, who soaks their bodies with tetrachloride, and let a barrel leaking liquid oxigen. The liquid oxigen ignites the tetrachloride, and GL awakes in the last moment to use his Power Ring to create a multi-nozzled fire extinguisher. Freeing himself and Doiby, GL found other tied figure: an observatory scientist, who tells to the hero a amazing story: He was studying the moon in the last night through the telescope, when he saw a tiny object falling out of the Moon toward the Earth. The object came closer and closer, until he saw the hideous figure of a beast-like man. "You brought Solomon Grundy back to Earth", the monster said. "I learned the secret of the anti-gravity on the Moon, then I was able to ride the light waves reflected by your giant mirror... like an image!" After have tied the astronomer, Grundy said:"You'll rot here before anyone finds You! Meanwhile, I will take your place, where You really belong, you young fool!" It was obvious that Grundy knew that the astronomer was the long-lost son of Cachemere, and wanted take his place as heir of the fortune. GL takes Doiby and flies back to the Cashmere mansion. There, Grundy, disguised as Dick, try shoot John Cashmere with a pistol. In the last moment, Green Lantern destroy his disguise with a Power ring beam, revealing the monstrous figure. Grundy tries flee, but the hero wraps the monster in a bullet shaped case that starts plunging down through the Earth, burying Grundy under millions of tons of pressure. John Cashmere finally meet his real son, the young astronomer. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * John Cashmere * Dick Cashmere * Nick Blake Locations: * ** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Howard Purcell | Inker5_1 = Howard Purcell | StoryTitle5 = Hop Harrigan: "Danger in the Air" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Hop Harrigan Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Harry Lampert | Penciler6_1 = Harry Lampert | Inker6_1 = Harry Lampert | StoryTitle6 = Cotton-Top Katie: "Practice Makes Perfect" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Cotton-Top Katie Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = *The Green Lantern story seems completely out of continuity. Grundy is incredibly smart in this story, a feature completely alien to this villain; also strange was his lust for money. Grundy used some weird magic to assume the shape of Dick Cashmere. The explanation to the Grundy's return lacks any logic. Besides, later stories states that Grundy had not returned from Moon by various years. | Recommended = | Links = }}